The present invention is an aircraft instrumentation data simulator. More particularly the present invention simulates full and half-speed 1553 data bus information for ground checkout of aircraft instrumentation.
Aircraft instrumentation using MIL-STD-1553 data buses require simulation of bus traffic to check out on-board instrumentation. The bus traffic messages are specific due to ID codes and data values. There are large and heavy commercial 1553 simulators that require 110 volt AC power and a great deal of programming setup. These commercial units are also quite costly and typically do not offer the operating outputs, such as half-speed 1553 data rates required for checkout of older aircraft systems. The cost of a commercial simulator is usually in the thousands of dollars.